queenfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
The Miracle
Глубоко за полночь на небольшой терраске одноэтажного домика сидел человек и курил. Дым от сигареты не рассеивался сразу, а некоторое время блуждал вокруг, как бы раздумывая, покидать ему своего родителя или нет. Тёплая безветренная ночь была в то же время невероятно свежа, и свежесть это особенно ощущалась в непосредственной близости от раскинувшегося рядом спокойного и таинственного Женевского озера... Человек в очередной раз стряхнул пепел в изящную пепельницу, стоявшую рядом на невысоком столике, и вновь глубоко затянулся. Неполная Луна неясными бликами отражалась в озере, вокруг которого ещё более призрачные огоньки намекали на присутствие в городе других людей. Картину дополняли неяркие в свете Луны звёзды ... да тлеющий кончик сигареты в руке созерцающего это благолепие человека. "Господи, вот это ночь!"- подумал он. И тут же его настиг приступ смеха, вызванный нахлынувшим вдруг ярким и острым воспоминанием о такой же вот лунной ночи из детства, когда терзаемый бессонницей, он часами пялился в бездонное тёмно-синее небо. Тогда мысли его текли так же вяло, но было в них нечто невероятно светлое, едва уловимое и таинственное, скорее ожидание чуда, нежели его осознание. "Я буду как эта Луна",- подумалось вдруг мальчику, и едва ли он понимал, что хотел этим сказать. -Ты был прав, приятель, - пробормотал человек, обращаясь к себе. - Ты просто вылитая Луна. Трижды вылитая Луна над этим трижды вылитым озером... Спонтанная игра слов позабавила его, и автоматически он прикинул, нельзя ли её как-нибудь использовать в песне. Это давно уже стало его второй натурой - 24 часа в сутки в любой ситуации вести работу над словесным и музыкальным материалом - невидимую гигантскую работу по отбору, шлифовке, сопоставлению обрезков и осколков музыкальных и вербальных фраз, которые могли позже превратиться в полноценную композицию, а могли навсегда остаться в зачаточном виде. Эта работа была частью его самого. Без неё он не был бы собой. Тем Фредди, которого все знали. ...К августу 1988 года значительная часть материала для нового альбома Queen была уже наработана группой, базировавшейся попеременно то в Лондоне, то в Монтрё. После годичного "отпуска", чрезвычайно, надо сказать, продуктивного, Брайан, Роджер, Фредди и Джон вновь с энтузиазмом окунулись в увлекательный и трудоёмкий процесс вытаскивания на свет божий нового диска. О, это был явно один из переломных моментов в истории группы. Каждый будто бы повзрослел и стал на голову выше. Неужели первый альбом появился только 15 лет назад? Что вы, раньше, господа, гораздо раньше! Queen находились в кульминации своего творческого расцвета. После триумфа 1986 года новая планка для взятия маячила где-то так высоко, что казалось немыслимым снова собраться и покорить её. Но они были Queen, а значит к чёрту разглагольствования, лучше скажите, у кого какие идеи! Идей было много, но едва ли по делу. Роджер и Брайан с удивлением обнаруживают, что заготовки для сольных работ не так уж и вписываются в концепцию Queen. Фредди вообще поначалу с трудом возвращается к атмосфере сотрудничества с великолепной троицей. Проведя '87-й год в формате приспособления к расписанию Монтсеррат, он не хочет покидать свою наполовину выдуманную, наполовину реальную сказку. И лишь Джон, от безделья едва не впавший в депрессию, вносит неожиданное, но ещё какое конструктивное предложение, задавшее впоследствии тон всей работе. Поскольку группа давно доросла до совместного сочинительства, почему бы не перестать мелочиться с авторством песен! Каждый из них понимал подоплёку этого решения. Это был СТАТУС группы, причём статус давно уже заслуженный. Настало время пожинать плоды почти двадцатилетнего труда. А впереди ещё столько лет работы! Теперь начинается самое интересное: держаться на плаву в статусе аристократов рока. И хотя процесс работы над материалом всё же не стал менее мучительным, похоже, что-то стало получаться. К лету примерно оформилась концепция альбома. Названьице вроде ничего себе - Scandal. Стержневыми композициями, помимо самой Scandal, вырисовывались I Want it All, предложенная Брайаном, роджеровская Party и экспериментаторская Invisible Man Джона. Насчёт последней, правда, ещё были большие сомнения. Каждый помнил холодный душ после "Горячего Пространства". Зато другое предложение Джона - Breakthru вызывало гораздо больший энтузиазм. В студии всегда обсуждались ВСЕ идеи. В конце концов, как говаривал Фредди, никогда не знаешь, что тебя ждёт за углом. И в августе Queen в очередной раз появились в Монтрё. Каждый уже давно облюбовал себе свой уголок в этом швейцарском городке, ведущем размеренную жизнь. Фредди снимал виллу на берегу Женевского озера. Тут и там на ней попадались вырезанные из дерева уточки, за что музыканты прозвали её "утиным домиком". Монтрё устраивал Фредди больше Лондона не только в связи с более удобной студией. Было в этом городке что-то, благодаря чему здесь как нигде было легко достичь того вибрирующего состояния лёгкости и гармонии, которое как нельзя лучше способствовало творческому процессу. А ведь этот процесс - не просто перебирание струн и клавиш. Прежде всего - это состояние души. ...Немногочисленные обитатели "утиного домика" уже давно спали, а Фредди всё сидел и смотрел на озеро. Мысли его не следовали какой-либо определённой логике или схеме. Хотелось лишь сидеть вот так, смотреть на жёлтую Луну, периодически выкуривать сигарету и думать о чём-то. Картины детства сменялись совсем недавними воспоминаниями и обдумыванием ближайших планов. "Если тебя предают, всегда отыщется какой-нибудь намёк". Намёк. Картины воспалённого воображения. Черт возьми, неплохое было бы название для песни. Намёк. Очень необычно. Скандал всегда начинается с намёка. Они с Брайаном всё-таки раскрутили этот "Скандал", поначалу казавшийся безнадёжным. И тогда же Фредди предложил "Rain Must Fall". Даже названия подходили друг другу. Лишь бы не скатиться к сладенькой концептуальности. ...Что-то быстро прочертило небосвод и тут же исчезло. "Падающая звезда. Неужели это всё?"- вдруг вздрогнул Фредди. Подобно Скарлет O'Хара, он обычно с лёгкостью отгонял от себя неприятные мысли: "Я подумаю об этом завтра". Был у него и ещё один приёмчик, эдакая уловка сознания, всегда срабатывающая отлично: "Пока я работаю, всё будет хорошо". В последние месяцы бороться с неприятными этими мыслями становилось всё труднее. Они приходили сами вместе с внезапной слабостью и приступами головокружения и тошноты. Порой его охватывала невероятная сонливость, зато ночью всё чаще мучила бессонница, и он предпочитал провести несколько часов где-нибудь в кресле, листая свежие каталоги или размышляя ни о чём. Это было лучше, чем лежать с открытыми глазами и слушать учащённое сердцебиение и своё слегка затруднённое дыхание. "Пока я работаю, всё будет хорошо". И вообще, когда такая ночь, Луна, озеро... Да пусть хоть все звёзды свалятся с небес! Я всё равно буду тут сидеть и смотреть на это чудо. Чудеса - это не только от человека. Искусство там, или техника, все эти пирамиды и Тадж Махалы. Быть свободным и созерцать такую вот ночь - это тоже чудо. It's a miracle. Каждая капля дождя - that's a miracle. В октябре - ещё одно выступление с Монтсеррат - это тоже чудо. Друзья. И репетиция в студии - это тоже чудо. Это чудо, чудо, - машинально выстукивали его пальцы по столику. Как и тогда, в детстве, любые картинки в итоге складывались в некий единый светлый образ, который можно было потом при желании расшифровать. Но это потом, потом. А сейчас и так всё хорошо. Хорошо, что хоть иногда можно побыть одному. Просто чудесно. Настроение вновь резко поднялось. Он чувствовал, будто бы сделал какое-то важное дело, хотя ничего внешне не произошло. И при этом начало клонить в сон. Насвистывая что-то себе под нос, Фредди отправился спать. Проснувшись утром, он отправился на работу. До студии было рукой подать всего десять минут пешком, и Фредди предпочел сделать небольшой крюк, дабы размяться. В студии царила совсем ещё нерабочая обстановка обычно все собирались часам к двум пополудни. Однако техники были на месте и, не теряя времени даром, Фредди подсел к роялю и начал перебирать клавиши, следуя некой возникшей у него недавно идее. В момент, когда рождается мелодия, или даже её отражение, время перестаёт существовать. Увлекшись, Фредди не заметил пролетевших сорока минут, ему казалось, он только начал. В репетиционный зал ввалились Джон и Роджер, что-то живо обсуждая. Едва поприветствовав Фредди, они буквально оседлали свои инструменты. Звуки рояля сменились объёмным и мощным потоком, который неизменно извергал этот ритм-секционный дуэт, когда их мысли совпадали. Прогнав несколько раз один пассаж, они определились с темпом и басовым рисунком, после чего Роджер начал напевать что-то весьма невнятное вроде: All you can be, all you can be Is just a piece of mud Голос его обрёл уверенность, и после дюжины повторов звучал просто великолепно! Джон, похоже, разделял эту эйфорию, ежесекундно добавляя всё новые и новые примочки. Единственной проблемой для остальных присутствующих стало то, что дальше этой, в общем-то, довольно заунывной фразы, дело не шло, хотя парочке до этого было явно мало дела. Некоторое время Фредди сидел, уставившись в крышку рояля. Сам он никогда не был идеальным партнёром для работы и посему довольно великодушно относился к издержкам темперамента своих друзей, уж этому-то они все худо-бедно научились! Однако любому терпению приходит конец, и в следующую секунду требовательная нота "си" третьей октавы разрушила идиллию Роджера и Джона. -По-моему, вы уже достигли совершенства, - сказал Фредди. Что это? -Почти что экспромт, - пояснил Роджер. Мак, запись велась? Запись велась. По сложившейся давно традиции инженер звукозаписи на всякий случай фиксировал все репетиционные находки, особенно если они обретали более-менее зримые очертания. -Осталось придумать всё остальное, а это припев какой-то, - Роджер определённо был оптимистичным человеком. -Ну-ну. Думай дальше. У меня тут тоже кое-чего появилось, - Фредди всегда с удовольствием демонстрировал даже сырые наброски, ибо ему не терпелось увидеть реакцию других людей. Радостно он взял аккорд до-минор, побарабанил его раз восемь и вдруг осознал, что только что придуманное продолжение испарилось у него из головы! -Э-э, - пробормотал он. -По-моему, эта штука называется Killer Queen, - предположил Джон. -Да вы меня просто сбили! Тут только что было "Чудо"! он что-то напел себе под нос. -Чудо! передразнил Роджер. Фредди отмахнулся: -Да это слова такие. И вновь взял до-минор, потом ля-бемоль и си-бемоль, напев при этом: Everything I can recall it's a miracle, Mother nature gives it all it's a miracle, - и перейдя на Еb Db Ab: We're having a miracle on earth Mother nature gives it all for us, - закончил он на Cb и тут же спросил: -Ну как? -Чудесно, как ещё это может быть, - съязвил Роджер. - Давай ещё раз. Фредди дал ещё раз, поменяв уже кое-что в словах. В это время в студии появился Брайан привет всем и начал распаковывать купленный неподалёку пакетик сока. Надо сказать, это были не лучшие дни его жизни. Пару месяцев назад его отец ушёл из жизни, что само по себе было потрясением, учитывая их близость. А вскоре неурядицы в семье достигли своего апогея, вынудив его покинуть дом, а это, как он когда-то спел, вовсе не легко. Одно накладывалось на другое, как это часто бывает в жизни, и, зная Брайана, нетрудно представить, что в те дни сначала в комнате появлялась меланхолия, а через минуту в комнату входил Брайан. Но как бы там ни было, его гитара по-прежнему была его другом. Особенно остро он это почувствовал на благотворительном концерте Фонда принца Чарльза, которое состоялось всего несколько дней после похорон отца. Тогда он и Джон Дикон выступили в компании Эрика Клэптона, Элтона Джона и Фила Коллинза, но по-настоящему его пробило на слезу при исполнении битловской "With A Little Help From My Friends" вместе с Джо Кокером. Казалось, пронзительный этот гимн был специально написан для гитары Брайана и голоса Джо. Если вокальные высоты Фредди были созданы для жизнеутверждающих прорывов, то Джо олицетворял некоего шамана, пробуждающего своим животным (и потому таким ЖИВЫМ!) рыком скрытые силы природы там, где жизнь готова была иссякнуть. Он давал то, что любому из нас порой просто необходимо. -Слышь, Брайан, мы тут рожаем чудо, - и пока Брайан вешал на спинку стула свой жилетик и методично подключал гитару, Фредди ещё раз исполнил новоиспечённую заготовку, на сей раз уже с поддержкой Роджера. -Да, что-то есть, - одобрил Брайан. Только резво как-то. Очень напоминает Killer Queen. -Я же говорил! подал голос Джон. Фредди попробовал в два раза медленнее. -Чуть быстрее, пожалуй, - сказал Роджер, и сам задал ритм. Фредди подыграл и прищёлкнул языком: -Теперь всё выглядит скомкано. Брайан настроил гитару и взял на пробу аккорды этой новой конструкции. Внезапно вместо двух до-миноров он взял четыре, проделав то же самое в ля-бемоль. Фредди ухватил идею и во второй строчке тем же образом размножил ми-бемоль и до-минор. В таком рисунке финальные Bb7 и G7 обеих строчек стали даже более заметными и логичными. "Да, с таким темпом и впрямь звучит солиднее", - подумал Фредди. Его первичная задумка зажигательной и восторженной песенки в духе появившейся позже Hang On In There превращалась в очередную ритмически акцентированную балладу, что, впрочем, гораздо больше подходило названию "Чудо". А название он менять и не думал! Это была его песня, навеянная предыдущей ночью и мыслями. Стоило лишь слегка сосредоточиться, как всплывали пульсирующие фразы: "Это чудо, чудо!" - как бесконечная благодарность тому невидимому душевному механизму, который позволяет сознавать и восхищаться всеми чудесами жизни! Скорость появления песни связана со степенью вдохновения. Высокая скорость говорит о том, что песня органична, ну а уж если вместе с музыкой рождаются и слова, то это верная гарантия высокого качества будущей композиции. Разумеется, ни одна мелодия не рождается сразу со ВСЕМИ словами. Обычно это некая общая идея, усыпанная скудными или щедрыми вариациями, на которую потом скрупулезно нанизываются подходящие по размеру и сути бусинки из слов и строчек. На сей раз вновь произошло некое волшебство в течение считанных часов оформилась общая структура "Чуда". Заданный ритм словно сам притягивал к себе всё новые и новые элементы. Брайан дал простор своей фантазии в области музыкальной гармонии, Фредди оттачивал результат. После первых двух строчек появились ещё две, потом ещё четыре, совершенно не повторяющие начало. По всему выходило, что данный каркас можно повторить в качестве второго куплета, и музыканты взялись за его отшлифовку, решив отложить припев на потом. В этот день Фредди чувствовал необычный прилив сил. Сегодняшняя репетиция напоминала скорее те безумные времена, когда они могли торчать в студии сутки напролёт, не замечая времени и полностью отдавшись работе. Никто не знал о том, что уже к вечеру появится припев, причём почти со всеми словами, а ближайшей же ночью Фредди набросает lyrics для обоих куплетов, терзая себя вопросом, что лучше:"Пизанская башня продолжает падать", или "Мона Лиза продолжает улыбаться"... Это был обычный процесс, когда некий толчок рождал всё остальное, что Фредди называл "делом техники", хотя до подлинной техники, то есть записи, было ещё далеко. Спустя несколько дней Брайан уже прикидывал, куда бы вставить свои виртуозные запилы, Фредди отчаянно запоминал навыдумыванные им же самим слова, а Роджер простукивал варианты перехода к коде, остановившись в итоге на ритме, напоминавшем Let's Turn It On Фредди, с последующим раздолбайством, плавно переходящим в придуманный им с Джоном мотив. Джон таки настоял на наличии проигрыша со строчкой "The wonders of this world go on", ибо она казалась ему изящной и, кроме того, придавала законченность структуре всей Категория:Песни